Minerva's Turn
by Jestana
Summary: Now Minerva sleepwalks?


_A/N:_ I was inspired to write a second response to the sleepwalking challenge.

Fawkes was awakened from a sound sleep when the door to the office opened to admit a slender figure in emerald green pajamas. He watched as the figure crossed to Albus Dumbledore's private sitting room. When she had entered it, Fawkes tucked his head under his wing again and went back to sleep.

* * *

The aforementioned figure continued through the sitting room and into the bedroom. Slipping under the covers of the bed, the figure snuggled against the occupant of the bed and, well, the figure was already asleep, but you get the idea. The occupant rolled over and drew his visitor closer to him. Both the occupant and the visitor sighed and seemed much more content.

The night waned and the dawning sun sent golden rays into the room through the crack in the curtains. It illuminated the two in the bed, revealing them to be Albus Dumbledore, of course, and Minerva McGonagall. As the room slowly brightened, Minerva sighed and unconsciously pressed closer to Albus. In response, his arms tightened around her. Minerva frowned in her sleep and slowly drifted awake, her eyes popping open when she realized where she was. Hastily slipping from the bed without disturbing Albus, she hurried from his room. In the bed, Albus frowned as well and flexed his hands and opened his eyes, wondering what had woken him. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary in his room and noting that it was still early, Albus rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

This happened several more times over the following months and, each time, Minerva woke before Albus and fled before he could awake as well. Each time she woke, Minerva felt extremely embarrassed and annoyed with herself. She had to admit, though, that she'd always slept better whenever she woke up in Albus' arms. One morning, however, Minerva didn't make it to the door before Albus woke up. "Minerva? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Albus, I apologize, I didn't mean to wake you." Minerva turned to face him, her hand reaching for the doorknob behind her. She could feel the heat creeping into her cheeks.

His gentle voice stopped her before she could turn the doorknob. "Minerva, I didn't ask for an apology. Is something wrong?"

"No, no." she shook her head quickly, unwilling to tell him why she was in his room. "Nothing's wrong."

He rose from the bed, slipping his dressing gown on over his white nightshirt. "Minerva, something must be wrong. You'd never visit me without a good reason."

"I--" As she spoke, she made the mistake of looking up into his bright blue eyes. There was warmth and genuine concern in their depths. Sighing, she dropped her gaze. "I think I've been sleepwalking."

He gently tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Do you mean this has happened before?"

"Yes," she whispered, feeling utterly mortified at having been caught.

After a short silence, he spoke. "There are potions that help control sleepwalking."

"I know," she replied, her voice still soft. There was nothing for it. He would know if she lied. "I didn't want to take one."

His voice was just as soft as hers, his eyes boring into hers. "Why not?"

Swallowing hard and gathering up the courage that had placed her in Gryffindor, she brushed her lips against his. "That's why."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" he asked, his voice betraying a slight tremor.

She nodded. "I have always cared for you, Albus, but somehow, ever since you became Headmaster and I became Deputy Headmistress, it has deepened into something more than that." She dropped her gaze from his once more, dreading his response.

"I hoped that's what it meant," he murmured, tilting her head up again. "Because I feel the same, my dear."

Her eyes widened as the full meaning of his words sunk it. "You really mean it, Albus? You're not toying with me?"

"I could never do that, Minerva," he whispered before kissing her, more firmly than she had him.

With a happy sigh, Minerva kissed him back, musing that sleepwalking wasn't such a bad habit after all.


End file.
